


Love Me Forever

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: FLUFF//or Jug and V are married with kids in the divergent universe
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Kudos: 13





	Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a good plot for this prompt so I’m doing some fluff. Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff set in the divergent universe. The prompt was dystopian.

Jughead was born an Erudite, so by default, he was expected to be smart. He hated the fact that he had to fit into a little box, he hated the fact that he fit into that box a little too perfectly. He didn’t want to be an Erudite, maybe a Dauntless, or Candor but not the smart snob that he was, he couldn’t wait for the choosing ceremony.

Walking down the hall of the dreadful place he called school he had to dodge two dauntless girls racing each other down the hall. He turned the corner stopping at the door to his first-class for the day, just because he was smart didn’t mean he loved learning. He opened the door and stepped in suddenly hearing behind him angry curses of an aggravated teen girl.

“F**king sh*t stain can go burn in the f**king depths of hell.” she was pacing back and forth black hair streaming behind her, she was in black, ripped, high waisted jeans and a dark grey graphic tee that appeared to be cut into a crop top, her crop top was over a black fishnet long sleeve turtleneck. She was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen rivaling even Cheryl Blossom, an Amity who was sure to choose Dauntless in her upcoming choosing ceremony. He couldn't believe he had never noticed her before.

He walked over to his desk at the back of the classroom, dropping his books on the top of the wooden thing rather loudly shaking the girl out of her fretful state.

“Oh,” she jumped in surprise after whipping around to see a fellow teen. “Sorry I didn’t know anyone else…… was here.” she paused after she saw him, confused he raised his eyebrow at her. She blushed scratching the back of her head.”Sorry.”

“You really should stop apologizing.”

“Yeah, sor- Yeah.”

“Mind telling me what f**king sh*t stain can go burn in the f**king depths of hell?” he asked in a mocking tone.

“Oh umm you heard that.” she blushed again self-conscious about her outburst.

“Sure did.”

“Well my boyfriend of three years cheated on me with my best friend, you know Betty and Archie, Amity and Abnegation, girl and boy next door.” he internally winced at who she was talking about, Betty and Archie had been his best friends all throughout elementary and middle school. Only breaking apart because, according to his father, he couldn’t dare be seen with an abnegation, and of course, Archie chose Betty.”

“Oh, so they finally got together.”

“You know them,” she questioned, seeming utterly surprised.

“Yeah…., but that’s not important. Have you always been in this class? I feel like I would have noticed you.”

“Would you?” she smiled.

“How could I not, there’s no denying you are ever so stunning.”

“You're pretty cute yourself,” this caused him to blush and turn his face to the side biting his lip. “Wanna continue this over milkshakes at Pops? I’d hate to never talk to you again.”

“After school then.” students started streaming into the empty class and choosing their seats.

“After school.”

_________________________________

“PAPAPAPAPAPAPA!!”

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!” Jughead opened his eyes squinting at the sun streaming through the open curtain, he shook himself awake recovering from his dream.

“PAAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAA WAKE UPPPPPPP IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!!” He heard as a bundle of energy jumped on him. 

“Seph, I told you not to wake us up until at least 8.” he heard from behind him on the king-size bed.

“Yeah, but George was crying and it was getting really annoying.” was the now 6-year-old girl’s response. Jughead sat up to see his two-year-old son in the doorway, thumb in mouth and teddy bear in hand, he was in his crown onesie, which looked suspiciously like Jughead’s late beanie. He waved the toddler over, who dragged the bear as tears began to pool in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Geo?” He asked

“Sephy was gonna take away fwedwick.” the youngling whimpered curling into his father and silently crying.

“Persephone?” 

“I tooold you he was being annnnnoying.” 

“You know that Frederick is off-limits.” 

“OH MY SHUSHI, it’s just a stupid teddy bear.'' This caused George to stand up his face turning redder than a tomato. 

“FWEDY IS MY BEST FWEND, TAKE THAT BACK SEPHY.” Jug had never seen his son this angry.

“NEVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRR.” the black-haired 6 year old responded with a growl.

“Alright, you two let’s go make some breakfast.” His raven-haired wife stood up and got out of bed wearing her silk rose gold top and volleyball shorts. His three family members walked into the kitchen.

“Jug do we have any pancake mix left?” He looked and saw that Veronica was leaning against the door frame looking stunning in her messy bun and PJs.

“If I tell you will you give me my morning kiss,” he asked flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes, putting a fake look of annoyance on her perfect face but walking towards the unmade bed to where he sat on the edge with PJ pants and his old S T-shirt. 

She came up to him straddling his lap before giving him a smile as she placed her hand on the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss, which turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into an unplanned makeout sesh until they heard tiny footsteps behind them.

“EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW.” Veronica whipped her head around to see their daughter’s face wrinkled in playful disgust. “Mooooomy you told me it was gonna be only a minnnnnnute it’s been like 10.” 

“Sorry Mija be there in a sec.” she gave her mother a skeptical look. “For real this time, I promise.” the girl stomped off and Jughead chuckled at the six-year-olds antics. “Now where is that pancake mix?”

“In the cupboard above the stove.”

Veronica gave him one more peck on the lips and got up to go make the flat cakes for her two impatient children. Jug got up from the comfy bed going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He was dumbfounded every day by the fact that Veronica Jones got prettier every day without fail, kisses never failed to be better than the last, and he seemed to get happier every day. So when he saw his family Veronica flipping pancakes, Persephone tickling George who was giggling his cute little head off all he could think about was how much she had filed his heart up to the point of which it overflowed.

Love me forever

A silent prayer.


End file.
